9 Millimeter Lights
by Brokendreamer89
Summary: Sayuri is an antisocial, brilliant girl. She secretly doubles as the hacker Arsenic Note. Only problem is, she's insane! She's willing to risk her life to solve any case, and doesn't value her life like most people do. But when she meets the Host Club, and a new killer is targeting her, she's got a lot more at stake than just her life. I don't own Ouran Host Club!


**Sayuri P.O.V**

* * *

Ouran Academy in Bunkyo, Tokyo. A school for the rich, beautiful, and amazing. It was extremely expensive, so only the richest could afford it. The best of the best could only ever dream to get in. But two people, did make their dream come true. The first and most known, was a 1st year named Haruhi Fujioka, known as a popular male honor student in the Host Club, he was the natural type. The other, a lesser known 3rd year. And that lesser known 3rd year, is me, Sayuri Asogi. I am the Number 1 Top National test scores, so it wasn't that hard on the entrance exams. I'm not even hear to take regular classes, since I already know most of the material they teach, and i'm put in a grade above my age level.

Everyone could tell I was different by the way I dressed. I couldn't afford a uniform, since it was $300,000 damn dollars, so I just wore my regular clothes. Today consisted of a knee length sweater yellow sweater dress that went just below my knees, and black tights underneath, with brown Fug (Fake Uggs for people who've never heard of it) boots. I had long brown hair that was curly and straight, so it was just in a long ponytail that swung to my thighs held with a black bow. I wore thick, bright red glasses on my face, and they hid my eyes, since i was blind. At first I thought I would stick out like a sore thumb, but it was the exact opposite. No one seemed to see me, and I liked that way. And I know this seems harsh, but guess what? I'm so glad i'm not noticed, because of all the idiots in this school.

Their all pathetic to me. Drowning in fake safety that will be provided most of their lives, not realizing what other people have to go through to _just be compared _to people like them. They had everything handed to them on a silver platter, whether it would be boys that fell at girls feet, or girls who threw themselves at boys, they made me sick. None of them could understand the things that people lower than them had to get through to be up there on their scale, most of them had so many maids and butlers they've never lifted a finger in their lives. Then the girls spend their time laughing, talking about boys, clothes, nails, hair or shopping, thinking about what they'd want to do after school, where they'd fly that weekend. And then, they complained about the most idiotic things, when people were starving, and had no food, nor shelter. People who had to work their asses off every damn day just to get a penny, and most of the time, they all acted like stuck up people. I couldn't stand how fake they were, and how they'd throw each other under the bus so quickly, lying, pretending to be your friend because of the companies your parents owned. That's what most of the girl were like here, and I hated them for it.

I sighed, walking toward my scientific criminology class. "Gosh, why do people have to be so idiotic? It's annoying enough that this school anyway!" I ranted to myself, since barely anyone was in the hallway. No one would even hear me though, because i'm so damn **_invisible _**or their oblivious. Of course, in my thoughts and loathing of the rich part of human kind, I wasn't paying attention, and slammed into something. "OW! The hell is that? Some kind of damn pole?!" I growled, rubbing my head. I looked up, expecting to see a giant pink cylinder, but saw a person. He had steel gray eyes and black spiky hair, he was taller then me, who stood at 5'5. "Sorry." He reached out his hand, helping me up. I rejected it, then stomped off, already annoyed that I had bumped into to someone else, but that person had made me late to class.

**~Time skip! Just cause i'm lazy~**

It was lunch time after class, so I what I normally do. I walked up to the unlocked gate, with no fence because Ouran had never a jumper. I sat on the roof, with my lunch and my black laptop out. "Now, lets get started." I cracked my knuckles, and began my research. No, I don't do research for my classes. I'm actually on a 3rd year college student's level, I didn't want to stand out so much in college as a sixteen year old girl, and my percentages of being molested or worse was at a 30% percent level, but I didn't wanna take the chances. But I've recently been looking into a murder, who the media has named, Nine. "9 is a serial murder who has gotten their name from how they kill. All we know is that the victims have nine gunshots in them." I read aloud from a local website. It didn't give me all that much information. I bit my thumbnail, and glared at the screen. '_Clearly, the police decided to be so damn through nobody knows anything!' _This was clearly going to be a pain in my ass. I growled in frustration, and my eye twitched. I wanted to know who the victims were, what type of gun they used, every detail about the case. _How the hell am I gonna do this?! _I didn't like hacking into police and/or FBI territory, they've got stronger software, so it's harder to cover my tracks, plus I'll be in a huge amount of trouble if anyone finds out who I am. "Great, just great... Who has police connections that should be easier to get into..." I thought of this, thinking which would be the easiest to get into. _'Mirai Hanabara... That would require stealing her phone, and she'd notice right away so I'll have to take it during her gym time or her free period... Ms. Takigawa may be useful, but her husband is the chief officer in the investigation, so I doubt he'd be stupid enough to let something slip if they're being so quiet about it... That leaves Kyouya Ootori, and since he's, I'll have to take it!' I stood up, smiling to myself, and began walking back to my classes._

In my reading class, we were asked to come up with an English poet, and read a bit of the poem aloud. Of course, the teacher waited until the end of class to call on me. "Sayuri Asogi." And then the bell rang, getting me out of the embarrassment. I sprinted out of the room, and into the next corridor. It was my free period, and I found out that Mirai had gym at this time. Smiling, I opened the locker room door, saying that I'd forgotten something I needed for my next class. I searched each name, until I finally found the right one. _'Okay... Here goes nothing!'_ Picking the lock, I grabbed Mirai's cellphone, and began my mission. It was protected by a password, and i'd already looked up all I could on her. H-O-N-E-Y, and it cleared. I found some information, but only the names of the victims. _'__I__t can't be! Their all students?!' _I sent the list of names to my email address, and then giving my signature. Putting the phone back in the locker, and running out, thanking the gym teacher.

I walked in the only class I hated, History, to find the guy I had bumped into to this morning, and a shorter boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, who carried a stuffed pink rabbit. Morinozuka Takashi, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, 3rd years in the Host Club. I sighed, seeing girls crowding them, and I sat in the corner of the room. walked in, smiling, and holding an assignment. "Alright, settle down class!" She said in her sweet voice. I liked , she was smart, and pretty, but easy enough to be able to manipulate if given the chance. "Good Morning !" The class chorused, and I remained silent. She in return waved, and got straight to the papers. "We're starting a project this week, it's on the history of _you._" The class looked at her like she was insane, me along with her. "You will be put in groups of three, and sorry ladies, but I will pick your partners, and then one person in that group, who you do not know much about, will be the object of your project. You will get their interests, dislikes, favorite activities, along those lines. More will be explained in the project!" She passed out the papers in a quick fashion, and it had each group on it. I was reading it, when I think I fainted. "Sayuri! Sayuri are you okay?!" The teacher asked, as swirls replaced my eyes. **Group 3: Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Asogi.**

* * *

**Honey's P.O.V**

Me and Takashi were paired with a girl named Asogi. "Look Takashi! We're in a group together!" I smiled, and he nodded, when a 'thump' came from the back of the room. "Huh?" Everyone turned around. "Sayuri?! Sayuri are you okay?!" asked, seeing as she was on the floor. "Ugh..." Was all she muttered, before Ms. Takigawa sent her home.

"Hey Takashi?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He answered. We were walking to the Host Club, when a scream was heard. A girl and her friends were watching her phone, staring at it, as a high-pitched, techno-like laughter came from it. A poison bottle was on the phone, it was laughing, spinning around, and the words, "You've been hacked," were in bright green digital letters. "Arsenic Note." Was written at the bottom of the message. "Why me?! And how did he even get in here, that's nearly impossible!" She tried to reason why someone would hack her phone.

* * *

_**Y3777770000000000WWWWWWW! Th1s 1s me, 0kt4v14-M00n, s3c0nd st04y, 0ne that's actually g00d, but h4s 4 w314d t1tl3. I'll change it later, cause it was the only one I could think of at the time! But this is me Oc, Sayuri, and I tried to make her seem smarter, but I'm 14 years old give me a break!**_

_**Oh and I don't Own Ouran Host Club, any of the characters, and all that Jazz. If I did, then Kyouya would probably end up with Haruhi (Yes, I ship Kyouya x Haruhi more than Tamaki x Haruhi, he just seems like a protector or a big brother type figure for her, but that's my opinion) And yes, before you ask any questions, this is kind of based of Death Note, but no Death Note Characters will be mentioned!**_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY33333333333333333333333333333333333**_


End file.
